


PyschoANALyze Me

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All this bc of a tik tok, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Hannibal becomes horny for Will when he sees what the empath is wearing when he opened the motel room.Basically those tik tok that showed fan art of Will wearing undies that say Psychoanalyze Me in the ass side.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	PyschoANALyze Me

In a dark room that belonged to a motel the only sound that could be heard was the squeaking of a bed and skin slapping against skin. Small labored breaths and pants could be heard, as well as the occasional whimper.

Will bites the pillow that belonged to him as he leaned his head down further into the bed and yelps as he was roughly thrusted into from behind.

His thighs trembled and he groans weakly as his neck was kissed roughly. By the amount of pressure placed into the kiss, Will was positive that he would be left with a hickey.

All this because he wore the underwear that Beverly had gifted to him as a joke.

* * *

Will had finished showering in the bathroom of the motel he was staying in,   
he looked at himself in the mirror and looked away. He walked into the room with his towel wrapped around his waist, another towel on his head to dry his hair and looked through the duffel bag he always took with him that kept his spare clothes.

He rummaged through it before blushing as he realized he only brought one pair of underwear. 

The one that said 'Psychoanalyze Me' in the back, it said it on the ass part and "anal" was bedazzled. 

He regretted jokingly telling Bev that he wanted it when they were web browsing on his phone on a day off.

He sighs before putting them on and then found a white shirt to put on before lying down and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

It was barely 6 AM when he was woken up by a knocking on the door. He sat up and pushed the sheets off of himself before he got up slowly. He wobbled a little towards the door, his body still tired from sleep.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he opened the door and tilted his head when he saw who stood in front of the door.

Doctor Hannibal Lecter. 

The psychiatrist that Jack had brought in.

"Hello Dr. Lecter," Will said before covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Morning Will," Hannibal said.

Will was then informed on where Jack was at, he ruffled his hair as he gestured for Hannibal to enter the room.

He closed the door and rubbed his eyes, he bent over to place his duffel bag somewhere else.

As he stood up he turned around and furrows his eyebrows as he noticed Hannibal leaning against the table, a hand placed on his mouth as he stared where he stood.

He was confused for a bit before he blushed a light pink when he realized what Hannibal must have seen.  
-  
Hannibal was intrigued about Will Graham, he had potential for him to break and mold him into what he wanted.

However, that intrigue was starting to turn to being smitten by the curly haired empath.

He had made an protein scramble for Will and him to eat before they started their day.

But his body froze and he felt his cock harden once he glanced at Will's backside.

He noticed that Will's cotton boxers fit snugly in to what looked like his bubble butt.

However, what caused his reaction would have to be what it said in his ass.

'Psychoanalyze Me'? 

Hannibal felt his mouth fill with saliva as he noticed what letters were bedazzled. 

Oh the things he would do to that ass came to his mind, he finally blinked and looked up to see that Will was now facing him.

He gave the other male a smirk when he noticed that he was blushing. He eyed him again, Will had nice thighs. Beautiful even when he noticed no marks on them.

They'd be more beautiful with bite marks on them. 

Or bruises that were shaped like his hands.

Hannibal looked back at Will and smirked as he approached him before Will stumbled as he stepped back and fell onto the bed.

He leaned forward and cupped Will's chin, tilting his head to look at him.

"I find you very interesting Mr. Graham," he says softly. 

Will blushed darkly and felt his breathing stop as Hannibal leaned closer against him, his lips merely inches away from his own lips. 

"T...this is....not very professional Mr. Lect-" he says before he's caught off guard as Hannibal quickly leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. His eyes widened before they closed and he leaned forward into the kiss. 

Will groans weakly into the kiss and his eyes blinked open as Hannibal easily slid his tongue inside his mouth. Will whimpers as Hannibal's tongue wiggled around his mouth.

They pulled away, Will panted as the heated kiss finished, a string of saliva connecting his and Hannibal's tongues. 

Will moved so that he laid in the middle of the bed, he shyly looked away from Hannibal as his heart raced against his ribcage.

The older male quickly undressed himself, but he still folded his clothes so as to not let them be wrinkled. He placed them on a chair before his attention went back to Will.

He stopped before standing tall and looked at Will with soft eyes, "would you like for this to continue Mr. Graham?" He asked gently.

Will blinked before he nodded, "y...yes absolutely," he stuttered a bit.

Hannibal climbed into the bed, gently grabbing Will and placing him on his lap before grabbing his chin and tilting his head to make Will look at him.

Will saw the lust in Hannibal's eyes and his eyes widened before gasping as he felt a hand slide under his shirt and shivered as Hannibal's hand touched his stomach.

Hannibal slid a hand through Will's hair and lightly gripped it as he leaned down to kiss Will again. His hand went up to one of Will's nipple and began to rub it.

Will whimpers and gasps at the sudden pleasure from his nipple being played with. 

Hannibal took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Will's mouth again. Will shivered and groans weakly as his mouth was assaulted by Hannibal's tongue. 

Hannibal groans as he played with Will's tongue with his own when he moved his hand to the other nipple. This caused Will to whine a little at the sensation.

The brunette shivered as the older man pulled away from the kiss, he gasped as his neck was licked and his hand went from his chest to under his boxers. He jumped a little as his cock was gently grabbed and gently rubbed.

Will pants and whimpers as his cock got hard, his neck was still sucked on as he was given his hand job. His thighs trembled before he cummed in Hannibal's hand. He whimpers as he felt his release spill into Hannibal's hand.

He pants, his mind a little fuzzy as his heart calmed down slowly. He gasps and bites his lip as he felt a finger poke his hole.

Hannibal pulled away before kissing Will softly in the lips and placed him on the bed.

"Roll over for me Will, raise that beautiful ass of yours," Hannibal growled out softly next to Will's ear which caused him to feel a shiver go up his spine.

Will nodded as he rolled over and laid on his stomach before raising his ass to face Hannibal. 

His thighs trembled and he felt his heart beat fast as Hannibal lowered his cotton boxers a little to show his hole. 

He shivered when he felt coldness touch his hole, he must have been a little distracted to notice that Hannibal had taken out a small bottle of lube and poured it into his fingers. The doctor gently prodded Will's hole before slowly sliding one finger in and began to thrust into Will's hole.

Will grunted a little from the pleasure and bit his lip, it had been a while since he had been with another man. 

After a few minutes Will was groaning into his pillow as his cock was hard again and staining his boxers with his precum. He had 3 fingers in him now and Hannibal kept making a scissoring motion with them before he hit a bundle of nerves which caused the curly haired man to yelp and cry out in pleasure.

Will was panting and gripping his pillow as minutes past, he didn't know how many because his mind became a little fuzzy from the pleasure. His thighs trembled and he kept crying out as Hannibal's fingers kept thrusting into his prostrate. 

"Ngh...fuck," Will pants out weakly as his body jolted.

Hannibal's fingers didn't slow down either, they started to thrust into Will's hole faster and a little roughly which earned him a whimper and whine from Will.

"P...please H...Hannibal oh fuuuuck!" Will cries out as he cums. His body felt limp but he feels as the older male held onto his waist to keep him up.

Will had tears running down his cheeks and Hannibal pulled his hair so as to make Will look at him.

The other's eyes widened as he looked at Will's beautiful face. All pink and teary eyed, his curls now sticking to his sweaty skin.

Will panted as he looked at Hannibal through blurry tears and leaned towards the other male as Hannibal placed a gentle kiss on Will's temple.

"Such a pretty little thing aren't you Mr. Graham. And I get the honor to see you like this," the accented voice whispers in his ear which earned Hannibal a whine.

The doctor smirked as he poured lube on his cock and rubbed himself as he held up Will's waist with his arm before placing that hand on Will's hip.

"Oh and Will?"

"Y...yes?"

"I will enjoy psychoanalyzing you," the older male said as he smirked before rolling Will over onto his back.

Will blinks slowly, his legs a little bit limp from the shock of his orgasm. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Hannibal's cock. It was almost 4 inches thick and 10 inches long. 

"I...I don't th...think it'll fit-" he was cut off with a kiss as Hannibal gently slid into his hole.

Will groans into the kiss and wraps his arms around the other's neck. His thighs trembled as he felt himself being split in half.

He pants as he felt a tongue enter his mouth and began to play inside his mouth before he weakly dug his nails on Hannibal's scalp as he was suddenly thrusted into all the way in.

Will pulled away and gasps as he felt the wind knocked out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and bites his lip as Hannibal began to thrust into him. 

He arched his back and moans at the pleasure. His eyes shut tighter as he whined as the other male sucked on his neck, he let out a groan as Hannibal sucked a little harshly on his neck.

He whimpers as he moved his hips to meet Hannibal's thrusts, but he frowns when he doesn't feel himself move at all. He opened his eyes and blinks as he noticed as his hips were pinned down into the mattress.

Will's mind was fuzzy from being overstimulated with pleasure, he pants and arched his back as minutes had passed and he felt as if he were going to cum again.

Hannibal groans before pulling away which elicited a whine from the brunette before he rolled Will onto his stomach and raised his hips so that his ass was in the air before he thrusted into the younger male again.

The only sounds in the room being the bed creaking, moans and whimpers being the only thing that could be heard.

Hannibal gripped Will's hips before hovering over Will's back and sucked on his neck which caused the empath to cum with a whimper as he bit his pillow. His hole tightened which led to Hannibal cumming as well.

Will pants and felt his limbs go limp, he was tired now and felt very sleepy. Hannibal pulled out, he smirked a little as a little bit of cum slowly leaked out of Will's hole.

He rolled over to Will's side and Will looked at the other male before he blushes as he's pulled closer to the other male and lays his head onto his chest and closed his eyes.

Both males fell asleep with Will having his arms wrapped around Hannibal's waist. And Hannibal resting his chin underneath Will's head.

A few hours later they woke up to a call from Jack whom spoke to them and said they caught the Strike, but he died when they were trying to catch him and only his daughter was the only survivor. The reason being because the man was caught off guard as the FBI came and he quickly slashed his wife's throat before trying to do so with his daughter.

Jack had been the one to shoot Hobbs and Hannibal had been semi disappointed, but decided that perhaps it was best that he had gotten distracted with Will.

Perhaps Will was destined for something else.

Perhaps Hannibal could be part of Will's life in a different way.

That seemed better than what he had planned for the brunette empath.


End file.
